Journeyman Protectors
The '''Journeyman Protectors', also known as Mandalorian Protectors or simply "Protectors", are the principal law enforcement agency of the Mandalorian Empire and the bodyguard unit of the Mand'alor. Led by a Cabur'alor, or Commander of the Journeyman Protectors, the agency reports directly to the Mand'alor. In addition to law enforcement, the organization is responsible for the administration of aerospace control on Mandalorian worlds and the coordination with local planetary security forces on worlds that have not yet fully assimilated with Mandalorian culture, such as Naboo or Serenno. A youth wing of the Protectors existed known as the "Protector Youth," a sub-adults' program aimed at training children in leadership and tactical survival, including martial arts and marksmanship programs. Under the direction of Ulrik Krisk, the Mandalorian Protectors also fought as a military force during the Hutt Space Campaign. During the campaign, the Protectors were considered a "clan" in their own right with a separate chain of command and separate objectives from the true clans. History The Journeyman Protectors have had a long involvement in galactic affairs, traceable at least to the father of Jango Fett, who was a Protector on Concord Dawn. Protectors went on to train the Republic's clone army in the Cuy'val Dar, and the bounty hunter Boba Fett followed in both his biological and adoptive grandfathers' footsteps as a Journeyman Protector for some time. Mand'alor Salun Krisk took a squad of Protectors with him to Mustafar to meet Darth Vader regarding Mandalore's involvement in the Galactic Civil War. Krisk's attempt to assassinate Vader during the meeting failed, and his entire Protector detail was wiped out along with him. Clan Krisk had a long history of involvement with the Journeyman Protectors, producing many of its members and at least one Cabur'alor, or Commander of the Protectors: Ulrik Krisk. Two years after Ulrik took charge of the Protectors, he launched the Hutt Space Campaign, which he believed to be the ultimate combination of law enforcement and military action. The campaign mobilized the clans for war while also providing the Protectors with valuable combat experience that would shape the form of their occupation duties when capturing new worlds. Early in 30 ABY, Chief Protector Rau was at a shooting range in Keldabe with Mand'alor Var Gesrik'kyr before the latter was called away to speak to an emissary of the Free Droid Ethnocracy. Cabur'alor Krisk later received representatives of Clan Beumaryn including Flai Beumaryn in order to welcome them back to Mandalorian society. One such occupational force was on Serenno in 30 ABY and participated in a field training exercise with the Serenno Security Forces. After the completion of the exercise, Captain Sherzhaal Palantira and other SSF troopers relaxed at a cantina that, by chance, was also being frequented by the Mandalorians. One such Mandalorian was Giniver Saren, who formed a relationship with Sherzhaal at the cantina and a subsequent journey to a great tree on Serenno. A group of Protectors followed Mand'alor Lana Beumaryn to Korriban during her talks with the Galactic Sith Empire about an alliance against the New Republic. Helios Mygora, as the chieftain of Clan Kyr'galaar and a close personal friend of former Mand'alor Salun Krisk, was assigned a Protector bodyguard detail in light of Order 66. A squad of Protectors still accompanied him when he ventured to the Haran Tal to speak to Lana Beumaryn. When Curyn Beumaryn and his accomplice Aidalyn were arrested on Naboo, a contingent of Protectors were present to aid in his capture. The lieutenant in command of the Protectors present, Vernon Kryze, later tracked down Curyn's helmet and used it to gain invaluable information on Clan Karbeumaryn and the Empire of the Hand. For this effort, he was promoted to Protector-General of the Mid Rim. Shortly after Kryze's promotion, Chief Protector Kiraud Gedyc visited Naboo in order to obtain Curyn himself for interrogation. The Protector garrison on Nar Shaddaa was stretched thin following a terror attack on the world that left a large portion of cityscape devastated. Ulrik Krisk was among the Protectors caught in the chaos. Weapons and Equipment As its duty is to protect all clans from criminal activity -- and, in worst-case scenarios, invasion -- membership in the Journeyman Protectors often supersedes one's clan affiliation, leading to Protectors adopting a uniform armor design and color scheme, with a few noted exceptions. Some Protectors on covert or sensitive assignments may wear armor that is stripped of any paint or dye in order to prevent association with any organization. Protectors do not always wear armor, especially in office settings such as in headquarters. Journeyman Protectors are issued Z-6 jetpacks and WESTAR-35 blaster pistols and carbines, although officers often exchange these weapons for privately-owned blasters. Ranks The full Protector rank structure and organization is unknown, though it appears largely modeled on army- and law enforcement-based ranks. The only responsibilities known to specific ranks are those of the Protector-General, who is responsible for all Protector activities in a galactic territory such as the Mid Rim. Known ranks are: * Commander of the Protectors (Cabur'alor -- sometimes called "Marshal Lord Protector") * Protector-General * Chief Protector * Deputy Commissioner * Senior Inspector * Commander * Major * Captain (Alor'ad) * Lieutenant (Ver'alor) * Inspector * Staff Sergeant * Corporal (Alor'uus) * Secretary (Ge'ver'alor) Members * Commander of the Protectors Ulrik Krisk * Chief Protector Kiraud Gedyc (Chief of Protectors on Concord Dawn) * Chief Protector Rau (Chief of Protectors on Mandalore) * Unidentified Chief Protectors (Protector general staff) * Chief Protector Kryze (Protector general staff) * Protector-General Vernon Kryze (Protector-General of the Mid-Rim) * Commander Vau * Major Sebastian Krisk * Inspector Don Spree * Staff Sergeant Galen Vau * Corporal Giniver Saren * Secretary Camille Kast Category:Factions Category:Mandalorian